Kisah Cinta Dalam Mimpi, Seperti di Buku
by Memorie's of Daisuke Edogawa
Summary: Semuanya wajib baca!


_**Genre : Romance**_

_**RATE: T**_

_**LANGUAGE: INDONESIAN.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Tite Kubo-sensei punya Bleach**_

_**CERITA INI PUNYA SAYA!**_

_**Story Word's: -/+2100 word's**_

_**YOSH! Selamat Membaca.**_

_"Kisah Cinta Dalam Mimpi, Seperti di Buku"_

Sore hari yang cerah, kuterawang lagit biru yang indah di luar sana melalui jendela ruangan tempatku bekerja. Kuiringi dengan suara ketikan tuts keyboard di depanku, lalu pandanganku beralih pada layar monitor.

Penjaga Warnet, inilah pekerjaanku sekarang. Walau gaji tak seberapa, tapi aku menikmatinya karena ini menyenangkan. Selagi berjaga, juga kuluangkan waktuku untuk menulis tentang dunia dalam bayanganku. Menulis, cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang penulis ternama. Diakui oleh semua orang, jadi aku melatih bakatku mulai dari sekarang ini. Dengan membuat webblog, yang berisi tentang dunia imaji. Semoga saja ada editor yang bakal menawarkanku pekerjaan, begitu melihatnya.

Kuseruput secangkir susu strawberry yang disediakan tuan rumah, kemudian ada dua orang menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka, yang bertanya tentang monitor yang kosong. Setelah kutunjukkan, mereka bergegas kesana.

Walau pekerjaan ini terlihat mudah, tapi sebenarnya tak semudah itu. Menjadi operator Warnet tidak hanya memberi tahu pelanggan bilik monitor mana yang kosong, tapi juga menuntun pelanggan yang masih baru dalam dunia internet. Masih mending jika otak si pelanggan mampu mengerti apa yang aku sampaikan, tapi kalau tidak. Merepotkan sekali...

Kadang ada yang bertanya bagaimana caranya membuat email, mendaftar di situs jejaring sosial, sampai bagian terdetil daripada hubungan komputer dengan internet.

Agak menyusahkan memang, tapi itu belum seberapa. Daripada seorang anak ABG yang belum mengerti apa itu internet, tapi minta diajari dan dibuatkan akun di situs jejaring sosial. Ditambah lagi jika mereka masuk kategori 'alay', rasanya seperti menghadapi buah Simalakama. Susahnya minta ampun. Ingin sekali memberinya selembar lima ribuan dan menyuruhnya pulang, tapi tak bisa karena memang pada dasarnya aku ini pelit. Mau diacuhkan bagaimana, karena pelanggan itu sengaja bertanya. Jika pelanggan tak puas, dia pasti tak akan datang kembali lagi kesini. Dan tentunya citraku buruk di depannya, bisa-bisa aku dipecat oleh pemilik Warnet.

Sebenarnya, aku bekerja menjadi penjaga Warnet untuk menambah uang hidupku. Aku juga seorang mahasiswa, semester satu jurusan Teknologi dan Sastra Jepang. Karena memang baru kemarin aku duduk di bangku kuliah, dan aku tak ingin banyak merepotkan kedua orang tuaku. Setidaknya, jika orang tuaku yang membiayai kuliah dan kontrakan. Maka aku akan mencari sendiri uang jajanku, kebetulan. Aku masuk kelas malam.

Pacar?

Hei, jangan tanya itu padaku. Tapi baiklah jika kalian memaksa, karena cerita ini genrenya memang romance. Aku sekarang sedang jomblo, tapi aku pernah punya pacar. Pernah empat kali dengan perempuan yang berbeda. Gini-gini juga aku imut lho, mirip artis Jepang yang memerankan Ryuuzaki Lawliet dalam Death Note action movie versi Jepang. Aku lupa nama aslinya, jadi enggak penting. Dan mungkin inilah alasan yang membuatku dipuja banyak perempuan di sekitarku.

Hehe, aku narsis ya?

Emang.

Tapi saat aku pacaran dulu, tak pernah lebih dari dua hari. Aku langsung memutuskan mereka saat kencan pertama berakhir. Kenapa? Karena aku tak mau terlalu jauh tersesat dalam cinta semu, kalau tak suka katakan tidak. Jika suka katakan iya, aku tak mau jadi munafik. Aku pada awalnya memang suka mereka, tapi sayangnya mereka tak seperti yang aku kira. Yang aku harapkan, dan yang kumau.

Yang kumau? Gampang, tak jauh beda dengan laki-laki bermoral tinggi pada umumnya. Secara fisik, perempuan dengan tinggi antara 155cm sampai 165cm. Karena aku ini pendek, tinggiku hanya 170cm. Berdada kecil, karena aku tak begitu percaya dengan perempuan berdada besar. Kata teman-teman dan guru biologiku dada cewek membesar karena pengaruh DNA dan hormon orang tua mereka, tapi aku tak percaya. Cewek berdada besar itu pasti enggak virgin lagi. Enak saja aku dapat bekas, aku ini masih suci tahu. Ukuran cantik tak jadi masalah, yang penting dapat membuatku selalu tersenyum bersamanya dan ideal. Perempuan gendut itu makan tempat, dan pasti juga makan banyak. Aduh, maaf ya... Aku kok ngomong gini.

Tapi yang paling penting dari itu semua, adalah sifatnya. Baik, setia, jujur, mandiri, dan tak banyak mengeluh. Walau terlihat sederhana, tapi sebenarnya mencari perempuan seperti itu sangatlah sulit. Keempat mantanku aku putuskan, karena opsi nomor empat. Jaman sekarang susah sekali mencari perempuan yang mandiri, aku tak tak suka cewek manja karena mereka itu lemah. Terlalu lemah, mungkin mereka tak akan sanggup bertahan bila tak diberi uang oleh orang tuanya. Cewek manja itu hanya luarnya saja yang terlihat kuat, tapi dalamnya sangat lemah. Hanya bisa merengek. Minta ini itu cuma pake rengekan mereka. Memangnya dengan hanya mengandalkan rengekan bisa bertahan hidup?

Satu lagi yang penting, perempuan idamanku adalah sesosok yang berharga diri tinggi sepertiku. Itu yang terpenting. Harga diri adalah yang terpenting bagiku, karena tanpa itu aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku juga bukan pecundang, karena aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku bila benar-benar serius.

"Hei!" Sapa seorang perempuan membuyarkan konsentrasiku dalam dunia khayalan, dan mengganggu pandanganku pada layar monitor.

Aku terperangah sesaat, lalu tersenyum ramah. "Maaf, penuh."

Kulihat ia menyodorkan selembar uang sepuluh ribuan padaku, aku tak mengerti. "Kembaliannya kelebihan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Oh iya, aku ingat. Dia yang satu jam lalu menggunakan jasa disini, lalu membayar dan aku menyerahkan uang kembalian. "Eh?"

"Tadi aku billing dua jam, berarti enam ribu. Lalu aku bayar dua puluh ribu, tapi kembalian anda 24 ribu." Dia menjelaskan.

"Oh?" Aku terperangah lagi setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Baru kali ini aku menyaksikan sendiri kejujuran seorang perempuan. Aku tersenyum, lalu menerima uang yang ia sodorkan tadi. Dan memasukkannya dalam kotak penyimpanan di bawah meja monitor.

"Kalau begitu, permisi..." Dia menunduk, setelah memberi salam berniat pergi. Akan tetapi aku menahannya, "Eh?"

Aku tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini penuh dengan rasa puas dan kagum. "Mau jadi pacarku?" Tawarku tiba-tiba saja terlontar padanya. Aneh memang, jika tiba-tiba saja aku mengungkapkan ini. Dan sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengenalnya, dia adik kelasku saat di SMA dulu. Namanya Rukia, remaja manis yang energic dan sopan. Tapi dapat menjadi liar dan ketus, saat bertemu orang yang berbahaya. Semoga saja dia tak menganggapku berbahaya. Aku mengatakan itu, karena aku merasa tak ada waktu yang lebih baik selain sekarang. Kadang kesempatan datang dua kali, tapi itu juga belum tentu. Lagipula, kesempatan kedua tak semanis yang pertama.

Dia menunduk, lalu membelai rambutku lembut. Mencoba menyamakan tinggiku yang duduk di lantai. "Kosong, delapan, lima..." Bisiknya pelan, setelah bibirnya dekat dengan telingaku.

Aku kemudian bergegas mengambil handphoneku, aku tahu ia mencoba memberitahku nomol handphonenya. Jadi kulepaskan genggaman tanganku yang menahan tangannya, kemudian buru-buru membuka menu di handphoneku. Lalu mencatatnya, "Terus?"

"Tujuh delapan sembilan, kosong tiga delapan. Tujuh dua delapan..." Lanjutnya berbisik lagi.

Dengan memandangi kedua belas digit nomor yang terpampang jelas di layar handphoneku, aku tersenyum penuh makna. Hingga tanpa kusadari, aku menyadari ia telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Ah, mungkin ia sudah pulang.

Serentak terdengar tepukan tangan dari semua pemakai monitor, aku tersipu malu dengan cepatnya. Mereka semua memberiku selamat. Aku agak menikmatinya, jadi kuputuskan diskon satu jam. Gratis satu jam, untuk sekarang yang sedang online disini. Ada yang protes, katanya kurang. Tapi aku tak dapat menyetujuinya. Bila gratisnya terlalu lama, rugilah aku...

Apa yang akan kukatakan pada pemilik Warnet nanti?

**¤~ Ðaisuk€ ¤ €dogawÄ ~¤ **

Minggu pagi yang cerah seperti kemarin, sekarang aku sedang menaiki motor Revolution kesayanganku. Mengendarainya, dan bergegas menuju tempat tujuanku. Taman kota.

Kenapa? Karena aku ada janji di sana, bersama pacar baruku. Elsea, lima belas menit lagi sampai waktu yang kami tentukan. Tapi aku berusaha untuk datang lebih awal, agar tak membuanya menunggu.

Aneh bukan? Baru pertama kali ini aku berkencan, dan sama-sama harus pergi ke tempat yang ditentukan. Biasanya pacarku memintaku untuk menjemputnya, tapi Elsea menolak. Jawabannya, jujur. Membuatku semakin menyukainya.

Dua hari lalu aku menembaknya, sebenarnya hanya coba-coba. Mungkin saja aku akan beruntung. Tapi setelah semakin mengenalnya, aku malah semakin menyukainya. Semoga saja ia perempuan yang aku cari, aku menaruh harapan untuk itu.

Tak seperti yang aku kira, ia telah datang lebih awal dariku. Padahal katanya jam delapan pagi, saat ini masih kurang sepuluh menit. Saat kutanya, ia sudah menunggu setengah jam! Hah? Gila! Hebat...! Tepuk tangan dong.

Kami kemudian mengobrol banyak, bicara tentang banyak hal. Mengenai pribadi kami dan hal lainnya. Ternyata dia pecinta anime dan manga sepertiku juga, tokok favoritnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata dari serial Naruto.

Saat kutanya kenapa, ia menjawab. "Dia perempuan yang lembut, dan tegas dalam mengambil keputusan. Menyukai seseorang dari kekurangannya, bukan kelebihannya. Kata-kata yang kusuka darinya adalah, "Kau lemah tapi masih bisa bangkit, itulah menurutku arti dari kuat yang sesungguhnya". Yang dikatakan pada Naruto. Sayang sekali Naruto itu bodoh, tak mengerti cara pikir seorang gadis." Dia menjelaskan, lalu tertawa.

Dasar perempuan, panjang sekali ia bicara. Menuh-menuhin tempat, lama sekali aku ngetiknya.

Setengah jam kami di taman, ternyata bosan juga. Aku menawarinya untuk pergi kemana, tapi ia bilang terserah padaku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi ke alun-alun kota sajalah, kebetulan di Cinema 21 ada film seru yang lagi ngetrend.

**¤~ Ðaisuk€ ¤ €dogawÄ ~¤ **

Hari yang menyenangkan, tapi sayang sangatlah singkat. Pukul lima sore aku mengantarnya pulang. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang naik angkot, tapi aku memaksanya.

Aku mengantarnya sampai depan rumah, dia turun dan menyuruhku untuk bertamu di rumahnya. Tapi aku menolak. Aku tak mengerti, dia malah menyuruhku untuk menunggu. Katanya sih sebentar.

Dia masuk ke rumahnya, lalu keluar lagi. Saat kami dekat, ia dengan cepat memasukkan sesuatu ke kantong jaketku. Aku terkejut, ia lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih, hari ini menyenangkan!" Ujarnya berpose seperti Kyoko kepada Jiro, di Bab 56. Kebingung Seorang Gadis. Dalam serial Hajimete no Aku yang terbit Bulan Juni lalu, di majalah Shonen Star nomor #12 edisi 2011 yang diterbitkan oleh Elex Media Komputindo. Ditambah senyum manisnya, uh manis sekali. Aku sampai tak ingin waktu berjalan, dan ingin terus melihatnya seperti itu.

Tapi waktu tak bisa kompromi, ia berpaling kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**¤~ Ðaisuk€ ¤ €dogawÄ ~¤ **

Sesampainya di rumah,

aku terkejut memeriksa kantong jaketku. Ternyata ia memberiku uang, untuk apa? Aku tak mengerti...

Sampai aku mengambil dompetku, kemudian memeriksanya. Uang yang ia berikan, adalah setengah dari uangku yang kugunakan saat kencan bersamanya hari ini. Aku tercengang, aku baru saja ingin meneleponnya dan memutuskan hubungan kami begitu sampai di rumah. Tapi pikiranku berubah total.

Dia tidak matre, baik, murah senyum, manis, berdada kecil, setia, jujur, mandiri, dan tak banyak minta maupun mengeluh.

Dan yang terpenting, ia berharga diri tinggi. Hingga kuputuskan, mulai dari sekarang. Ialah perempuan idamanku.

Tak akan kulepas, tak akan kuganti.

Melainkan kujaga, karena aku yakin.

Yakin, seyakin-yakinnya.

Ia diciptakan Tuhan, untuk mengabulkan do'a yang kupanjatkan di setiap malam.

Ini kisahku, apa kisahmu?

_**TH€ ¤ €NÐ **_

**Terimakasih untuk anda, bersedia mampir dan membaca karya saya. **

**Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya... **

**(_ _) **

_**Terinspirasi oleh; **_

Kisah cinta Mas Vachzar dan Chupyd, yang diceritakan di blognya .com, .

**Serta otak saya, yang hobi berimajinasi.**

**Nb; **

_**Menurut anda, bagaimana cerita ini? Saya tunggu komentarnya... **_

_**Dan terimakasih juga, untuk komentar-komentar anda yang lain. **_

_**Dan maaf, jika saya tak dapat membalas semuanya, dikarenakan fasilitas saya tak memadai. **_

_**Tapi, terimakasih banyak. **_

_**Sekali lagi, TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA...**_


End file.
